The present invention relates to a massaging device and, more particularly, to a massaging device which is designed so that a user may place an affected part of his/her body on the device or press the device against such part in order to massage away stiffness or dull pain in the affected part.
A variety of structures have heretofore been employed as a type of massaging device which is pressed against an affected part of a user's body to relieve stiffness or dull pain by way of massage. Examples of conventional structures of this type of massaging device include one in which a plurality of projections are two-dimensionally arranged on the body of the device so that a user may place an affected part of his/her body on the projections and another in which a plurality of spherical members are tied in a row with a string and a user may press the spherical members against an affected part of his/her body by holding the two ends of the string.
These conventional massaging devices suffer, however, from problems in that their complicated configurations involve relatively high production costs and in that they provide unsatisfactory massaging effects.